The present invention relates to new and improved bowling lane structures or surfaces. More particularly, it relates to a composite panel member having a decorative laminate surface thereon. The panel may be used to replace a portion of an existing bowling lane or to construct an entire synthetic surface bowling lane.
Conventional bowling lanes are generally constructed of suitably finished hardwood blocks or planking. For a lane bed about 41 to 42 inches wide, the wood construction typically consists of from about 39 to 42 maple planks or boards that are about one inch thick laid edgewise, or on edge, in line with the longitudinal axis of the lane. Generally, the maple planks are nailed to one another. The surface of the lane is made plane or flat and coated with varnish or lacquer which is then usually treated, as with mineral oil, to reduce wear and adjust the coefficient of friction or slippage of the surface in order to produce uniform action and control of the bowling ball. The surface finish of such wooden lanes typically consists of a nitrocellulose or polyurethane base lacquer which can be treated with plasticizers or other additives to provide, with the oil treatment, the desired wear and slippage or friction characteristics.
While wooden lanes have been in use for many years, they are subject to several shortcomings. For example, conventional wooden lanes are severely damaged in the areas of ball release such as around the foul line area, and at the pin deck. The damage in the ball release area is intensified by lofting of the ball, which upon impact, dents and places pock marks in the lacquered and oiled wooden surface, and damages the lane to a lesser degree even with the normal release of the ball. Surface damage in the pin deck area is primarily caused by contact of the struck pins with the surface. Under ordinary circumstances, wooden bowling lanes are inspected and often refinished and resurfaced on an annual basis. Such refinishing is necessary in order to meet set bowling standards and in order to provide uniformity of all lanes so that comparable performance and scoring can be obtained, as these factors are controlled by the physical condition of the bowling lane itself, as opposed to the skill of the bowler.
It will be seen from the above, that there is a need for bowling lanes and surfaces therefor, which are more resistant to physical abuse and wear than conventional wooden lanes, have uniformity of surface, and which can maintain these qualities over a long period of time. Of particular interest in this respect, is the resistance of the surface to bowling ball impact and a suitable coefficient of friction and resistance to abrasion, which in combination with the mineral oil directly applied to the lane, will give an optimum resistance to wear while at the same time provide the proper slippage to the thrown ball, so that uniform ball action will result on any lane so surfaced when thrown in the same manner.
One solution that has been provided to the problems associated with conventional wooden bowling lanes is the invention disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 926,604* now U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,573 which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, the teachings disclosed in said application being incorporated herein by reference. Briefly, said pending application discloses the construction of a synthetic bowling surface wherein a high pressure decorative laminate of particular construction is firmly adhered to the top of an existing conventional wooden bowling lane. Generally, the subject high pressure laminate includes a thermosetting resin impregnated core overlaid with a decorative layer and a protective thermosetting resin impregnated paper overlay or a thermosetting resin overlay coating. FNT *It will be noted that application Ser. No. 926,604 contains allowed claims that are directed to a bowling lane having a decorative laminate surface on the top portion thereof, as well as a method of producing such a bowling lane.
A variation of the invention disclosed in application Ser. No. 926,604 is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,671 to Kelly, issued Feb. 13, 1979, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Said patent discloses a bowling lane having a decorative laminate surface firmly adhered to the surface of the lane, the laminate including a resin impregnated overlay, the resin in the overlay containing a lubricant. Thus, the laminate is, in effect, self-lubricating, obviating the need for continuous oil treatment or conditioning of the lane surface.
Another development by the assignee of the present invention which comprises a further variation of the invention disclosed in application Ser. No. 926,604, is the provision of a laminate member which is adhered to the top surface of an existing wooden bowling lane and disposed so as to span the foul line. The laminate is made with two optically and physically different surfaces. The portion from the foul line down the lane has a high gloss (60.degree. gloss meter reading of 90-100), whereas the portion from the foul line back in the approach area has a low gloss (60.degree. gloss meter reading of 15-20). Thus, the synthetic lane surface conforms to the construction of conventional lanes and avoids the prevalent but erroneous belief that a high gloss lane is necessarily a slippery lane. The dual finish may be produced by inserting a piece of foil between the stainless steel press pan and the laminate overlay for that portion from the foul line back into the approach. One side of the foil has a matte finish, and it is this matte side against the overlay which produces the low gloss finish. The other portion of the laminate is pressed directly against the polished steel pan and obtains a resultant high gloss.
Existing wooden bowling lanes having the abovedescribed pressure laminates disposed thereon have exhibited greatly improved impact and wear resistance, as well as a lowering of costs associated with the maintenance of the lanes. It will be noted, however, that while the application of a high pressure laminate to existing wooden lane surfaces greatly enhances the performance of the lane, the effectiveness of the laminate is directly related to the condition of the underlying wooden lane. Thus, where the underlying wood is in poor condition, the performance of the laminated lane as a whole may not achieve the optimum desired.
For example, after a period of years the oil content in the wooden lanes becomes quite high as a result of the periodic oil dressings. This high residual oil can, in effect, attack the adhesive used to bind the laminate to the lane, such that after a period of time the laminate may become loosened from the wood undersurface.
Another possible problem associated with applying a laminate to an existing wooden lane is that over the years the constant pounding to which the wood surface is subjected from dropping balls and falling pins causes cracks in the wood. While the wood is, of course, periodically patched and refinished so as to provide a smooth bowling surface, the wood has still lost much of its surface integrity. Thus, when a laminate is adhered thereto, the constant pounding caused by ball impact and falling pins can cause the top portion of the lane to become separated in parts from the body of the lane, and attendant therewith the loosening of the laminate and unlevelling of the bowling surface.
A further possible problem associated with applying a laminate to the top of an existing wooden bowling lane surface is again related to the effect of constant ball drop and falling pins. More particularly, in the high impact areas of the lane, such as around the foul line and the pin deck, dents and pock marks are formed in the surface of the wood. When the lanes are sanded during resurfacing an undesireably large amount of wood must be removed in order to obtain a smooth surface. As a result of such sanding, the lane on either side of the foul line and in the pin deck area tends to "dish" or become depressed relative to the other portions of the lane. "Dishes" on the order of one half inch deep are not uncommon after years of sanding. It will be appreciated that when a laminate is adhered to a "dished" or uneven surface, it is quite likely that the bond effected is not as firm as is desirable, and that portions of the laminate can become loosened after a period of time. In addition, the amount of sanding effected on the high impact areas of the lanes over the years can also tend to break the nails that typically hold together the wood strips forming the lane, such that the individual strips may become loosened, and along with them the laminate adhered thereover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bowling lane structure which provides the improved impact and wear resistance associated with a high pressure laminate, yet obviates the possible problems associated with bonding a laminate to an existing wooden bowling lane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bowling lane structure having the above characteristics and which is further resistant to warpage after a period of use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved bowling lane structure having the above characteristics and which comprises a composite panel member that may be readily used to replace a section of an existing bowling lane or to form an entire new bowling lane.